<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>accidents happen by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593658">accidents happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Bedtime Stories, CGLRE, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>usually logan doesn’t pay any mind to overworking himself. but when he’s slipping into little space and his bladder is filling up, it can be a bit more of a problem. but his papa virgil always knows just what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Regressuary</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>accidents happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a well known fact that Logan works too hard. He had been procrastinating all week and now he was left with all the work, making futile attempts to decode Roman’s notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s eyes struggled to read Roman’s loopy writing in sparkly pens and he kept getting distracted by the little doodles stuck on the side of the paper. He squirmed in his seat, glancing at the time: already 8:00 pm, and Logan had barely made any progress. A barely audible whine escaped his lips as he trained his eyes back on stupid, stupid, stupid words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil hadn’t checked on him in a while. Normally his Papa - </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked to make sure he was doing okay, especially when he was cooped up in his room for too long. Logan frowned and took another sip of water. He hated the way the straw fit in his mouth, the way it hurt his teeth when he tried to further chew on it. If he had his sippy cup...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan slammed his head on the desk. It hurt, and he had to make sure he wasn’t bleeding, but then he just laid there, the loud noise resonating around the room. The words gave him even more of a headache close up, and his glasses had fallen off which made it hurt more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan groaned, but it came out more like a cry, high pitched and child-like. He squirmed in his seat, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. In a wave, the panic came. His chest was tight and it was hard to breath and then there was a knock on his bedroom door. and his bladder emptied suddenly. Logan’s soft whimpers turned to full cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo? What’s wrong bud?” It was his papa’s voice! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro...hard to read...head hurt...scared...,” Logan wrapped his arms around his Papa, crying into his jacket. His papa was warm and cozy and Logan was scared and upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have an accident Lo?” Logan nodded against Virgil’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M sorry,” Logan said, shutting his eyes tight, “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Star. Not your fault. Let’s get you cleaned up and then into bed, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...gotta work! For Ro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro can fu- Ro isn’t important.” Virgil picked Logan up. “What’s important is that you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay Papa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan didn’t fuss getting into the bath - he got to play with his toys! - and the new outfit his papa got for him was so warm and comfy! Granted, the fact that he had to wear a diaper was less than ideal (“Not a baby!” he had said.) but it was Papa’s rules that after an accident he had to wear one for until he was all the way not regressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his bed was very inviting, but something was still missing. “Papa,” he whispered, when the only light in his bedroom was from the stars stuck on the ceiling, “Don’ go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Star?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Story?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Logan asked for stories. Occasionally he liked to read with Virgil, and those often ended up being non-fiction books. But storybooks were special. They were for bedtime, when Logan was having trouble dealing with real life and just wanted to imagine. “What story do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make one up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..” Virgil took a deep breath, “Once upon a time, there was a wonderful prince. He was extremely kind, beautiful, and smart. But he was lonely, too. He was trapped in a tower, and he wanted someone to save him. One day, a knight stumbled across the tower. It was a miracle. The knight climbed up the vines and found the prince. The prince was grateful for the knight’s saving, and he asked if there was anything he could do to repay the knight. The knight asked for a kiss, and the prince happily obliged. And, with that oh so magical kiss, the knight and the prince  fell in love. They became kings and ruled the kingdom in harmony for as long as they lived.” Virgil looked over at his little one’s face, half closed and sleepy. “And they all lived happily ever after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil pressed a kiss to Logan’s forehead. “Goodnight, Star. I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>